


The Things We Do When The Sun Goes Down

by SashaDistan



Series: Space Husbands [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Overstimulation, Pillow Princess Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Keith (Voltron), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Keith's husband has had a long and exhausting day, which wasn't exactly part of Keith's evening plan. But it doesn't matter, and he'll drop everything to give the man he loves the treatment he deserves. Because Shiro is perfect, Keith'll prove it to him.Or: the barest excuse needed for Shiro to just lie back and get fucked.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Space Husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892728
Comments: 18
Kudos: 205





	The Things We Do When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> This is entirely inspired by the time when @goldentruth813's twitter handle was "Pillow Princess Shiro" and it made me have IDEAS and we all know by now how dangerous it is when that happens.
> 
> So this is for you babe.

Keith stands in their bedroom, considering the contents of the bottom drawer of Shiro’s bedside dresser as the light fades from the slim window behind him. The Atlas is locked into a geostationary orbit around the planet below – Keith can’t remember its name, but it is mostly red and purple and very pretty to look at – which has the advantage of giving them a natural circadian rhythm to follow on board. The Atlas has taken to matching the ships lighting in synchronisation, despite the fact that a very large chunk of the crew have gone planet side for a few days shore leave. Keith finds it far more reassuring than he ever admits.

He crouches, considering the many possibilities of their collected sex toys. Keith has his own as well, but generally the things he needs for when Shiro isn’t around are kept in his cruiser. Keith picks up his collar for a moment, then moves it aside. He’s been low-key horny all day, and just looking at the assortment of their favourite plugs, beads, vibrators, and small ‘personal massagers’ has him filling out a decent chub in his underwear. Keith picks up a smooth purple semi-circle; its a Galra sex toy designed to drive him mad and deny him at the same time, and he grins. He quite likes the idea of edging himself to distraction whilst Shiro fucks him into oblivion. He’s just about settled on his choice when he hears the trill of the door to their quarters, Atlas doing her last task of the evening and announcing his husband’s arrival. Keith leaves the stim toy on the nightstand and heads out to greet the man he loves.

“Hey...”

His husband smiles, and Keith folds himself into a ready one-armed hug, because Shiro is holding two containers from the mess hall which smell divine. He presses himself up against Shiro everywhere he can, pushing his nose and mouth into the curve of Shiro neck, inhaling the scent of the man he loves. There are very few greater pleasures to be had whilst clothed. When he begins to draw back, he finds himself anchored to Shiro, one strong arm wrapped tight around his waist.

“Shiro?”

“Mmmmm...” If not for the pressure of Shiro’s broad palm around his hip, Keith would suspect his husband of being asleep.

“Long day?”

“Yes.” Shiro doesn’t elaborate, and Keith knows it’s partly because he hates to relive the things which make him bored and exasperated, and partly because Keith himself has only the barest interest in the inner workings of the Atlas or the diplomatic measures which appear to come far more easily to his husband. “I’m tired.”

“You wanna eat and watch something rubbish on the holoscreen?”

“As long as I don’t have to concentrate on it.”

They end up sprawled against each other, watching the latest in a series of natural history documentaries about the flora and fauna of some of the Coalition’s most important planets. This one is shot on New Altea, and features more than a passing cameo of Lance who seems to think he’s doing a very good impression of David Attenborough. They eat, Keith rolls his eyes, Shiro chuckles softly and cuddles close into his side, warm and reassuring. After the plates are cleared away, Keith finds himself lying along his husband’s front, pressing open mouthed kisses along his jaw as his fingers work the buttons of his shirt. Shiro threads a hand into his hair, tugs briefly, and angles his mouth up for a proper kiss; Keith obliges him happily, and his slightly subdued libido swings back to the forefront once more. Shiro notices – the position means he can’t not – and Keith delights in the smile which lights up his husband’s face.

“Something you want, Spitfire?”

Keith takes the opportunity to grind deliberately against Shiro. A man so well-endowed that he always fills out his pants, but the swelling hardness there makes Keith let out a happy growl.

“I always want you.” He rakes his fingers through Shiro’s starlit fringe. “I love you Shiro.”

“Baby...” Even now, after so long, Keith shivers to hear the pet name fall from Shiro’s lips so easily. He surges up to kiss him again, and breaks for breath panting. “Let’s go to bed.”

Their small en-suite bathroom is a tiny and very welcome luxury. It reminds Keith a little of the one Shiro had back at the Garrison when he was a Junior Officer, but the shower in this is far superior. Atlas is a good ship, and she knows how to make the water pressure just right for them both. Shiro goes first, and Keith burns with anticipation whilst he waits. It’s not like he didn’t see his husband all day or anything, but Keith has thought of little else other than having his husband rail him into the mattress for hours now, and patience has never been his strong suit. He washes up quickly when Shiro exits the en-suite, and returns with both thumbs already hooked into the waistband of his boxers, intent on getting naked as quickly as possible.

Shiro is laying on the bed, his white plated, blue-veined prosthetic arm thrown up over his eyes even as Atlas fades the lights by soft degrees, and Keith is struck all over again by how beautiful his husband is. The deepening shadows highlight Shiro’s beautiful musculature as well as his many scars, and Keith knows even if pressed he wouldn’t be able to say which he prefers. All of Shiro is precious and beautiful, and these days Keith genuinely allows himself to believe that all of Shiro is indeed his.

Shiro shifts and lets out a sigh as Keith reaches the bed. He frowns.

“Tired?”

“Yes.” Shiro moves his arm and looks up at him. His pale hair is spread over the pillow, the sight does something warm and soft to Keith’s belly. But he notes the tiny crease between Keith’s eyebrows and reaches up to press it away. “Not like that. I missed you too.” Grey eyes rake down his front, and Keith can’t help the blush across his cheeks. “You’re so pretty.” When they got married, Keith thought he would become used to Shiro’s endearments. He still hasn’t. “But yeah, I’m exhausted.”

Keith glances across at the toy he left out and pulls his lower lip between his teeth. All the things he’s spent all day thinking about require a husband who is not drained of energy. He smooths his hand down Shiro’s chest, over the ridges of his abs and the flat plane of muscle below his navel and palms the heat of him through his underwear. Shiro twitches under his touch, eager and interested. Shiro looks almost guilty.

Keith smiles. His husband is tired, but not _that_ tired.

“And what do you want, _Captain_?” Keith knows just how to pitch his voice – in a way he would never do in meetings, of course – and watches Shiro blush all the way down his impressive pecs.

“Keith...” Shiro reaches for him, but Keith pushes him back into the pillows once more.

“Nu-uh. Why don’t you just lie there and look beautiful?”

“Baby?”

“Shiro-” Keith loves the way the mattress dips underneath him as he takes a knee, pressing alongside Shiro’s bare thigh. “You going to let me take care of you, husband?”

This time, Shiro is the one who looks to the nightstand and the toy Keith left sitting out. He doesn’t need to tell Shiro what he wanted it for – after all, it’s Galran and it only works on Keith. Keith has always been quicker, and he grabs the stim and shoves it back in the drawer before Shiro can say anything.

“Baby...”

“Change of plans.” Keith rakes his gaze down his husband’s body once more. “Any special requests, Captain?”

Shiro folds both arms behind his head, becoming a picture of smug pride. Keith can’t wait to wipe that look off his face.

“What did you have in mind, beautiful?”

“Just enjoy yourself.”

“I’m with you, I always enjo- _oh stars_!”

Keith is unable to summon a snarky response, because his mouth is full. Shiro groans, leaning up on one elbow, but Keith reaches out with one hand and pushes against the ridges of his abdomen. Shiro gets the hint and lies back luxuriantly against the pillows. It’s enough to make Keith smile around the girth of his husband’s cock. He shuffles as he suckles happily, tonguing the underside of Shiro’s erection in the manner he knows drives his husband a little bit crazy, and settles comfortably on his front between the thick thighs that he loves so much. He hums as he works more of Shiro’s impressive length into his mouth, hanging his jaw and closing his eyes as he focuses just on breathing between soft thrusts. He could happily stay here for hours.

“Oh baby...” Shiro’s moan makes him shiver. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Keith runs his fingers down Shiro’s sides, playing a silent tune on his ribs and the cut of his hipbones as he swirls his tongue and sucks. The position doesn’t leave him much leverage for moving up and down Shiro’s whole length, but Keith can tell from the little half-gasps his husband is making, that the action of cheeks, lips and tongue are doing a fine job of bringing his husband up the edge of his orgasm. He pulls back as he feels Shiro’s breath catch, and smirks.

“Alright there, Princess?”

Shiro shudders bodily. Keith has fewer pet names for his husband, and he uses them far more rarely than Shiro does. He waits until Shiro opens his mouth to reply, then licks a bold stripe up Shiro’s erection before mouthing wetly at the crown. He moans wantonly. Keith can’t help the broad grin he maintains as he slurps his way along Shiro’s cock. Shiro melts underneath him as Keith reaches his balls, lapping each with his tongue and nosing into their soft warmth. When he feels Shiro’s breathing even out once more, he returns enthusiastically to sucking his husband’s cock.

“Nngh! Keith...”

Another time, Keith might make a joke about Shiro’s stamina, which is usually legendary; or his refractory period, which is far longer than Keith’s, but he swallows the words along with a salty pulse of Shiro’s precum. He lifts himself up on his knees, partly to give Shiro a good view, but mostly to restrain himself from seeking friction on the sheets. He’s the one who wanted to spend the evening being edged, and doing so of his own volition whilst indulging Shiro seems like a perfect way to sate himself. The next time Shiro’s breath shudders, Keith sucks him hard into his throat for the briefest moment before backing away. Shiro groans with the denial.

“Please- baby…”

“Shhh...” Keith smooths both hands over Shiro’s abdomen, skimming across his heavy cock before dragging down the meat of his thighs. “I got you. I’m gonna give you everything you need.” Keith parts Shiro’s thighs. Shifting up to keep him spread with his knees, and places the pad of each thumb over the place where he can feel the fast whoosh of Shiro’s pulse under his skin. “Just relax Princess. I got you.”

He can’t reach the nightstand from his current position, and he’s loathe to leave the perfect view presented to him of his husband – Captain of the Atlas and Defender of the Universe – spread out in the bed before him. Every hard line of Shiro’s body is displayed against the softness of the pillows and the comforter, and Keith doesn’t think he’s ever known a better sight. He ducks to press another wet and open kiss at the base of Shiro’s cock, and uses the motion to scoop up a bottle of lube from under the bed. It rolled there after some rather overenthusiastic floor sex and Keith’s never been happier to have not tidied thoroughly.

Shiro gathers another pillow under his head as Keith snaps open the cap, and Keith makes sure to hold his silvery gaze as he warms the lube between his fingers, making an obscene squelch which has Shiro shuddering in anticipation. He holds his lower lip between his teeth as he adds more lube, knowing his husband loves the way his brows draw together when he concentrates. He then hooks his free hand under Shiro’s knee, pressing into the thin skin there to feel his pulse once more, and slides slicked fingers between the firm globes of his ass. Shiro has a perfect ass, the most gorgeous and muscular thing to ever grace a Garrison uniform, and for a heartbeat Keith is sad he didn’t flip his husband over to get a better view of it. He eases two finger tips past Shiro’s rim and thinks of that idea no more, because the face Shiro is making is the best reward.

Keith preps the man he loves slowly, very slowly. He eases his first two fingers in and out softly, pausing at each thrust to trace the tight skin of Shiro’s entrance with fingertip or thumb. He adds more lube on three more occasions, and the only sound louder than Shiro’s ragged breathing is the filthy noise of lube moving against skin as Keith twists his fingers and nails Shiro’s prostate with unwavering accuracy. He can feel Shiro twitch under his hand, his pulse skipping and racing where his thumb presses into his pulse point, his breath stuttering each time Keith slows down, eking out moans every time Keith pushes in once more. Keith adds a third finger, stretching his husband out even as he hooks Shiro’s leg over his shoulder, using his free hand to spread him wide. Keith loves watching Shiro’s body absorb him, adores the wet slide of their skin, shiny with lube, and the way Shiro’s cock pulses and jerks as it lays against his abdomen, making a mess on his taut belly. Keith presses deep and taps insistently at Shiro’s sweet spot until his husband keens between clenched teeth. Then he draws back.

“Beautiful...” He wants to reach up and run his fingers through Shiro’s starlit hair, wants to worship every mark and scar on his body, but his long-ignored cock has rather more insistent desires. Keith slicks himself generously, making a mental note to go stock up on lube again next time they're near a space mall. “Stay right there… fuck, you’re so gorgeous.”

“K-Keith...” Keith drags his eyes away from the wet, supple flesh of Shiro’s hole to his husband’s face. Shiro is flushed, the scar across his nose paling in comparison, hair falling in his eyes. He’s perfect. The toughest, strongest man in the universe, but for Keith – and _only_ Keith – he is soft and vulnerable and utterly content to lie back and get fucked.

Keith holds his husband open with one hand, and locks onto Shiro’s open mouthed smile as he lines himself up and pushes in with glacial slowness. It’s torture, but Shiro whimpers out a groan which goes on for a full minute and ends in something which was probably a profanity. Keith feels pride bloom over the top of his arousal. He shifts his hips, pulling out far swifter, all the lube and Shiro’s stretched hole releasing his cock with a lewd little pop. Keith smirks. He digs firm fingers into Shiro’s thighs and thrusts back in, fucking his husband hard and fast and just like he deserves. Shiro throws his head back, silver hair spilling over the plush pillows, back arching as his cock quivers and throbs. Keith hammers into him, not stopping as Shiro’s body squeezes around him when he comes. Shiro pants and gasps and blurts out a string of ecstatic endearments as his orgasm paints his fantastic abs. Keith isn’t surprised, but bringing his husband over the edge untouched gives him a bone deep satisfaction, almost as good as his stim toy at delaying his own orgasm.

“Baby...”

“Shhh...” Keith relaxes his grip on Shiro’s thighs, turning his head to place a kiss against the leg hooked over his shoulder. “I got you.”

He slows his pace, rocking himself into Shiro’s perfect body, stroking him inside and out, as he leans in close and licks Shiro’s cum from his skin. Shiro shivers bodily, and Keith glances up to see his husband looking entirely dishevelled and still wonderfully flushed. Keith reaches up to stroke his fingers through his incredibly silky hair and loves the way Shiro turns his head to seek out his wrist with his lips. He moans wantonly, completely incoherent as Keith fucks him through his oversensitivity with worshipful thrusts. Keith kisses his way across Shiro’s body until his spine refuses to flex any further, then sits up and pulls his husband into his lap. Never ceasing the slow roll of his hips as he works himself in the wet, constricting heat of the man he loves. He plays his fingers over each ridge and furrow of muscle, dancing across Shiro’s plush pecs, flicking at his nipples, dipping into the hollow of his navel. He pets Shiro’s beautiful cock, half hard again with all the attention, and purrs as his husband whimpers inarticulately.

“You gonna let me give you what you deserve Shiro?”

His answer is more shaped breath than an actual response, but Shiro’s cock twitches as his prosthetic hand clenches tightly into the sheets, and Keith can’t help but grin once more.

“That’s it, just let go.”

Keith pushes back his own long-burning desire for the satisfaction of an orgasm and hauls Shiro’s hips closer, presenting that perfect ass and letting Shiro’s legs slide down around his hips. Shiro looks utterly wrecked, split open so beautifully on his cock. Keith thrusts forward once more, stoking the fire of arousal inside his lover, setting a pace which would be punishing if not for the jolt and whine Shiro makes when every single one of Keith’s thrusts taps it’s mark, building more and more pleasure. Keith is panting now, the air in their quarters is warm and damp with sweat and body heat, and he can’t look away from the sight of his cock being squeezed by Shiro’s body. He loves the feel of this man, so beautiful, so tight and alive, furnace hot around him. He places his thumb once more over the pulse point high up in Shiro’s thigh, feeling the whoosh of a heartbeat in time with his own under the soft skin. Shiro’s grey eyes are hooded and lust-drunk, and Keith adores that he’s been able to allow his husband to unwind so thoroughly.

“There’s my Princess. I’ll take good care of you.”

Shiro moans, the pillow under him pressed across his face by the tense angle of his arm. He mouths against it, a breathless whimper which sounds like ‘sir’ and it makes Keith heady with fierce desire. He fucks into Shiro harder, biting back a growl. He wants to claim this man, no matter how many times he’s already done so. Shiro is his and Keith loves that fact almost more than any other. Shiro trusts only Keith to take him apart and put him together again, and Keith will keep doing it. Again, and again, as many times as it takes. He buries himself into his husband completely, leaning low to brush Shiro’s sternum with his lips when he speaks.

“Tell me what you want, Starlight.”

“Please...” Shiro’s voice is a whine, needy and deep with wanton desire. “Keith… please. I want it. I wanna be yours.”

Keith snarls. It’s involuntary and primal as his teeth clench, forehead pressing into Shiro’s skin for a brief moment before he rears up, slamming his hips over and over into Shiro, possessed by the all-consuming lust to stake his claim. He pushes himself over the edge with a silent roar, every muscle standing out in sharp relief as he empties himself inside his husband, knowing Shiro will take damn good care of his soul until he’s human enough to have it back.

He cups Shiro’s length in his hand, it’s barely even a stroke, and Shiro shakes and whimpers and comes in his palm. It’s neat and perfect, like a sacrament, and Keith doesn’t hesitate to raise his hand to his lips and drink Shiro down. Shiro practically whines, and Keith soothes him with his free hand, petting softly over the finger shapes bruises on his hips.

“You’re the best... So good. So good for me Princess.” Keith bends to kiss his husband, and finds himself with Shiro’s hand in his hair, thumb smoothing over his eyebrow. He smiles. “You’re so beautiful Shiro. Stay right there.”

“Forever?” Shiro asks with a soft grin. “Morning will come eventually baby.”

“Atlas can change orbit and stop the sun from rising.” Keith kisses him again, completely exhausted and overwhelmingly in love. “I want to keep this view all night.”

Shiro’s laugh is content and warm, and Keith sighs blissfully. Turns out fucking Shiro into oblivion is a great way of edging himself. He’ll have to do it again.

But maybe not until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
